The Proxy (creepypasta fanfic)
by Raven12446
Summary: (summary in the story)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary:** Caitlyn has always been bullied and transferred throughout her whole life, always having a new start, all coming to an end in a couple of months. Why? Because strange occurrences keep happening around her, people think she is the cause of them. After 5 years of moving around they finally settle down in Pinewood town, a small town being surrounded by a forest, starting her high school life in a new town with new bullies she starts to notice the strange incidents happening when reaching her boiling point… but what happens when a faceless man also take notice and sense something strange radiating from this girl.

 _*scream*...get away!..._

… _.Stop!...e..r..Traitor!….._

 _...Freak!…e...Monster!...rer..._

 _*sobbing*…..I'm…erer….sorry!…e…r.._

 _e….r…...er…...ererer…..ERERERERER!_

Caitlyn's pov

Upon hearing the blaring sound of my alarm blasting my ears, I sluggishly start to get up to start another dreadful day, in a new dreadful town, starting in a new dreadful school. Turning off my alarm I gather some clothes and head straight to the shower.

… _.*sigh* not that dream again…._

After my shower I start combing my wet blood red locks of hair and apply a bit of mascara and eyeliner framing my sky blue eyes.

 _knock...knock...knock…_ "Sweetie breakfast is ready, come down before it gets cold." came the voice of my mother on the other side of my bedroom door.

"Coming mom." came my lame reply, giving myself one more look in my mirror and checking my necklace is on (link of her outfit on my profile), I grab my bag and start heading to the kitchen still not looking forward to school, seeing how it's my 5th time I had to transfer this year, due to some crazy incidents leading me. The thing is I don't remember anything just a few flashbacks or in this case dreams.

Upon entering the kitchen, I see my mom flipping pancakes and my dad reading the newspaper with a mug of steaming coffee next to him in the center a plate of pancakes waiting to be devoured.

"Morning honey. Looking forward for today?" my dad greeted me.

"Not really." I respond while taking my seat and start cutting the pancakes to fit my mouth.

"Come on sweetie a new start in a new town won't be that bad." mom added in.

' _That's not what I'm worried about'_ I thought bitterly, "May I be excused, I'm walking to school seeing how it's not too far from here." I respond. "Sure sweetie" "Ok be careful, look both ways when crossing the road." _'sigh'_

~~~~15 mins later~~~~

' _Well I have finally arrived at the hell hole they call school'_ Making my way to the front office trying to avoid attention to myself... which I failed miserably.

' _Ughhhhh do they really all have to stop and look at me while I pass by! Is like they never seen a new person!'_ I continue walking looking at the ground ignoring the stares and whispers. I then notice four girls from the corner of sight, I am guessing their cheerleaders judging by their outfits, talking and pointing at me. Two girls from the group, a blonde and a dirty blonde are the ones doing the talking to the girl in the center with the maroonish/brownish curly hair, while the last one with the brown curly hair is just standing to the side listening and throwing a comment once in awhile or observing me.

(link of girls and outfits on my profile)

They all seem to waiting for the center girl for her an answer, with a nod of approval from her they all make their for me.

' _Now what'_ "Hey, are you new here?" a voice said. Snapping out of my inner thoughts I look up to see the cheerleaders next to me.

"Uhhh, yeah" _'smooth'_

"Well I'm Vanessa, one my right is Ally, on my left is her cousin Abby, _'could have fooled me'_ next to her is Charlotte. If you want we can lead you to the front office so you can get your schedule," Vanessa said.

"That would be great. Thanks. Oh I'm Caitlyn," Satisfied with my response, she and her friends start leading me where I hope is the direction to the front office. _'this is going to be a-'_

"So where did you move from?" a new voice sounded. Looking up I noticed it was Ally who asked the question by the curious expression on her face.

"I moved from Corte Madera, a town in California." I replied.

"Here it is," pointed out Vanessa.

' _wow that was quick'_ "Thanks," I wave goodbye turning to ope- "Wait!" _'ughhh! leave me alone'_ "Once you get your schedule we can show you around"

Turning, "Won't you guys be late for class?" I question, "Plus I think I can manage they hand out maps to new kids so I'll be fine"

"Well if you say so" Charlotte said with uncertainty, they all left.

' _About time, now time to get my schedule and hopefully a map, fingers crossed'_ I thought while opening the door.

' _Okay maybe I was wrong about the map and I'm really really lost, for a small looking building it sure is big on the inside'_ lost in my depressed thoughts I bumped into someone making both of us fall.

"I'M SORRY!" came a sudden screech, may I add, right by my ear.

Pushing some hair out of my face with my hand I give an _is ok_ response slowly getting up thanks to my pain throbbing butt. Looking I see a girl around my age picking up some of her fall stuff, bending down I start helping her. With a surprised expression she continues without question but I can see that she is still tense. I hand her stuff over to her once we finished up cleaning and ask if _she's ok_.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for helping me get my stuff I guess…Sor-" "no need to apologize it was my fault I wasn't paying attention and I was lost in my thoughts." I said. She gives me a surprised expression like she couldn't believe something.

"Ummm oookaayy" she says uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Is just… well how should I explain this… no one has ever been nice to me since I'm weird. Well that's what people here in school claim and usually they pick on me on the stuff that I like." She responds with a sad expression. _'I know that feeling'_ "Oh I see," with that came an awkward silence between us.

Deciding to be the brave one "Can you show me to my first period?" I awkwardly asked "Uhhh oh sure no problem, I'm Eevi Jones by the way" she says sticking her hand out for me to shake which I grasped "I'm Caitlyn Walker."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

_"Morning honey. Looking forward for today?" my dad greeted me._

 _"Not really." I responded._

 _"Hey, are you new here?"_

 _"Uhhh, yeah"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"I'M SORRY!"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"...I'm Eevi Jones by the way"_

 _"I'm Caitlyn Walker."_  
_

Caitlyn's pov

"Is it ok if I put my stuff in my locker first, I'm kinda running late," Eevi sheepishly says. With a smile I responded with an okay.

While walking to her locker we had a mini 20 question game session to get to know each other. The usual 'what's your favorite color?' to 'who is your celebrity crush?'

_Mini Timeskip_

SLAM! "Sorry that took a while." Eevi apologized.

"It's fine I don't really care anymore, I just want this day to end," I shrugged carelessly.

"First thing first, can I see your schedule?" Eevi ask sticking her hand out waiting for said paper. I take out my schedule and place it on her waiting hand.

Class Room Number Teacher

1\. World Geography C105 John Thomas

2\. English l B101 Eliza Johnson

3\. Biology B157 Hannah Smith

4\. Spanish l D108 Daniel Santos

5\. Lunch - -

6\. Algebra l C167 Kate Bell

7\. PE G106 Mark Greene

8\. Art ll Sketching F117 Samantha Freed

"Well we have 1st period, Lunch and PE together," Eevi pointed out while handing my schedule. "Let's go." She starts walking away and I quickly follow. _'Well at least I will know someone.'_

"So… Do I need to know anything? Avoid any foods that will give me food poisoning? People?" I questioned.

"Well...I would stay away from the school's meatloaf, they will say its good but it's really not. I guess any meat related food should be avoided but at least the burgers are decent along with pizza and spaghetti but other than that you're safe. As for people..." Eevi went silent as if debating to tell me or not. sigh "Stay away from the stereotypical jocks, you know the football players they will try to get in your pants but most definitely the cheerleaders they are such… I don't even know where to start, all I say is better to avoid them. They like to pick on anyone that get on their bad side, not sure if it is out of jealousy or pure entertainment." Hearing those words realization dawn to me, when I bumped into Eevi earlier. How shocked she was when I asked for her well-being. I started thinking of the 4 cheerleaders I met this morning. _'Well is not like I like them anyway'_

"Are you being bullied by them?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

Freezing mid step, she stopped walking causing me to stop as well. "Was it that obvious?" She whispers, her hair blocking my view of her face.

"I had my suspicions, I guess I finally connected the dots." I whispered back. "I know this won't make you feel better but I know the feeling."

Surprised Eevi looks up with a questioning expression on her face, with a confirming nod from me, she seems to relax and starts walking for a couple of steps then stopped by a door. She turned her head and nudged towards the direction of the door.

Walking up to her I noticed we have arrived to our 1st period, turning to her she gives the look as in saying 'ready?'. With a reluctant sigh I nod, Eevi proceeds by turning the doorknob with one hand while the other is holding her stuff. _'Well here goes nothing, no turning back now, time to prepare introducing myself for the rest of the day.'_

-Timeskip end of school day-

 _ **RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

 _'Finally the day is over'_ I grab my stuff and make my way to my locker to grab the rest. Grabbing my bag and my sketchbook I close my locker and get out to walk home.

"CAITLYN!" a familiar voice shouted. Turning, I see Eevi running towards me, "Can I walk with you?" she asked, with a nod from me we started walking together.

"So how was your day? Have you made any other friends?" Eevi questioned.

"My day was good some teachers seem cool and I didn't make any other friends, well besides Maggie." I responded. Maggie is a friend Eevi introduced to me during lunch but she is moving in a week or two and she is in my biology class.

"That's cool, well this is my stop." Turning to Eevi's house I see that mine wasn't far from here, maybe a couple houses down. I voiced my discovery, "That's great! We can walk to school together or hang out" Eevi suggested enthusiastically. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." With that I continued walking.

 _'HOME SWEET HOME!'_ Unlocking my front door, I walk in only to be greeted with a small body hugging my legs causing me to lose a bit of balance. Looking down I notice it was my kid sister, Claire wearing my old owl beanie that I gave to her. "Hey Claire." I greeted her with a soft smile.

Looking up she returns a bright one, "Hi big sis!" Picking her up I kick the door close and lock it. Making my way to the kitchen with her in my arms, I sit her on the kitchen island and drop my bag on the chair. Seeing a note on the fridge I walk towards it to grab and read.

 **Can you watch Claire for the rest of the day? Your father will be working till night and I'm out job hunting and won't come till night as well.**

 **Love Mom**

 **P.S. I bought easy microwave mac and cheese for you and Claire so you can both dine without us.**

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked her.

"MAC AND CHEESE!" she exclaims, figured that she would, something tells me she saw the mac cheese cups. "So how was school?" I asked her while getting the mac and cheese cups to put water in them to microwave. Claire has started her kindergarten year, I'm sure she has lots to talk about.

"Its great! I already made a new friend, her name is Sally and she has a cute teddy bear named Charlie!" she explained. While listening to her talk about her school day for 3 minutes I hear the microwave ding signaling that the first cup of mac and cheese is done. I take it out to heat the next one for me, taking out a spoon I make my way to the table grabbing Claire along the way. I set her on a chair so she can eat her mac and cheese. **_ding_**

-Night Time-

After reading Claire a bedtime story and tucking her to bed, I make my way to my room. _'Finally, the day is over, wasn't too bad'_ I change into my comfortable clothes to sleep and lay in my bed. I hear the front door open, knowing is my parents since I can hear their whispering getting closer. I grab my phone to set my alarm, then I put my headphones on and play music, not too loud don't want to blast my ears. Sleep was slowly creeping up on me, dark spots filling my vision. _'What will tomorrow bring?'_ With that being the last of my thoughts, I slip into total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

" _Are you being bullied" I asked_

" _Was it that obvious?"_

' _...No turning back now…'_

" _Hi big sis!"_

' _What will tomorrow bring?'_

Caitlyn's pov

The following morning I got up 2 hours before my alarm and decided to shower and get ready for the day. Making my way down the stairs I see the television on, the weatherman describing the weather for today. I head to the kitchen to see mom packing Claire's lunch and Claire eating her breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, I didn't expect you to be up yet," snapping out of my sleepy daze, I greeted with a 'morning' followed by a yawn. Making my way to the coffee maker, grabbing a mug along the way, I pour myself some coffee to wake up a bit. "Ready for school squirt?" I question Claire, taking a sip of coffee.

Beaming, she shouted a 'yeah' but not loud enough to wake dad. 'never seen a kid at her age get excited on going to school' I thought with a smile. "I get to see Sally again." 'ah-' "*giggle* All she talks about is this Sally girl and a boy Charlie." mom pips in. Both of us watching her put on her backpack, me drinking more of my coffee.

"Charlie is a stuffed bear that Sally girl carries around I'm guessing. She is her first friend here, what do you expect?" I reply still watching Claire that is now heading towards the door. "Hey mom is it ok if I walk Claire to school? I have nothing better to do for the next 2 hours." I ask.

"Sure thing, her school is in the other direction just keep going down and you will see it," mom replied. Finishing the last bit of my coffee, I grab Claire's lunchbox from the counter then start heading towards the door with mom following close behind. Opening the door for all of us, I grab Claire's hand and we start making our way to her school, mom is waving at us until we are out of sight.

-mini timeskip-

Finally arriving at Claire's school, Pinewood Elementary. 'you will think they will be more created with the school names instead of using the town's na-' **"CCCCLLLLAAAAIIIIRRRREEEE!"**

Claire releases my hand and runs towards a girl that is also running this way with a stuffed bear in her grasp, meeting half way they hug each other. A bit confused, I make my way to the 2 giggling girls who are still hugging each other.

By the time I get their they release each other, the other girl seems to be a year older than my little sis. "Big sis, this is my friend Sally and her bear Charlie I have been telling you about." Claire chirps. Crouching to Sally's height I play along, "Well nice to finally meet you Sally and you too Charlie, my name is Caitlyn, my sister has been talking about you both nonstop." I say with a slight smile.

Sally smiles back, "Sally don't run off like that." a deep voice announced its presence. Standing to my full height I start to analyze the man in front of us. His height up to 6ft, maybe even more than that, wearing a business suit that suits him well... did I mention he is attractive. "Sorry about Sally's behavior, she is never this excited for school." the unknown attractive man says.

Snapping out of my thoughts "It's fine, she isn't the only girl that was excited." I reply looking at Claire who was talking to Sally. The man seem to know what I was hinting on and starts chuckling while brushing a hand to his hair. "Big sis?" Looking down at Claire to show that I was listening. "Can Sally and Charlie come over when school is over?" she ask all attention going to her.

Crouching again, "Sweetie as much I want to say yes, I don't know if mom will agree." seeing her sad face makes me feeling guilty. "*sigh* but I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if I tell her when I get home, then we will see later on ok?" taking me by surprise she gives me a big hug which I immediately return. "Thank you big sis~" she chirps. 'yeah yeah'

Looking at the nameless man, "Is it ok if Sally can come over after school?" He looks at Sally who proceeds to nod her head really fast then hugs Claire. Smiling, "Not that I have a choice," he replies.

 _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!...**_

"That's the warning bell class should be starting soon, I suggest you both be going in." they both chorus an 'okay' and proceed to enter the building. "Well I have to leave now..." he starts. "Caitlyn and me too, I have to head home and get ready for school, I'll tell my mom of the little arrangement Mr um…."

"Call me Slender," 'What an odd name' "I must be going now,farewell." He starts walking away me following his actions but in the other direction.

? pov

'what a strange power'

-timeskip home-

Caitlyn's pov

Getting home I tell my mom of Claire's after school playdate which she happily agreed to. Dad is awake drinking his coffee I start taking my seat to eat blueberry muffins, that she made when I dropped Claire off, with a glass of milk. The television showing the news when something had caught my interest.

"… _ **..breaking news bodies of two teenage boys and one teenage girl have been found murdered from our forest, Trisha tell us what came from this discovery**_

 _ **Trisha: Diana bodies of 16-year-old John Evergreen, 15-year-old Emma Evergreen and 16-year-old Ryder Cardoza have been found brutally murdered this morning by a man who was jogging with his dog at the edge of the forest.**_

 _ **Jogger: I was jogging with my dog, Kelly, when she started barking which was very unusual then she escaped my grasp running to the forest. I go after her but lost track of her, I call out to her many times until I see her come back but with a hand immediately I call the cops so they can investigate.**_

 _ **Trisha: They investigated and have taken pictures, ladies and gentlemen what you are about to see is disturbing so I suggest you brace yourselves"**_

A gasp is heard behind me but I pay no mind. Disturbing was an understatement, it was horrendous. The images shown will bring horror films to shame. Mauled bodies that was almost beyond to identify, how they did it was beyond my understanding. Eyes stabbed out blood is probably still being poured out. It's everywhere, along with some limbs others were twisted that shouldn't be. Organs hanged from trees like a decoration, half eaten kidney. That was no normal murder.

" _ **Police officer: We suggest to everyone to not go in the woods, it is dangerous especially at night, wild animals lurking around hunting for their prey. We will begin the investigation immediately.**_

 _ **Trisha: If anyone know why they went in the forest please contact us back to you Diana.**_

 _ **Diana: *sobbing* What a terrible thing to do *wipes tears with tissue* now for sports….…."**_

Well so much for breakfast…


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…_

" _Can Sally and Charlie come over when school is over?"_

" _...I'll tell my mom of the little arrangement Mr um…"_

" _Call me Slender"_

" _what a strange power"_

" _...two teenage boys and one teenage girl have been found murdered from our forest..."_

" _ **...no normal murder."**_

* * *

Eevi's pov

' _No…. it can't be'_ Still sitting in front of my television in shock to what I just saw moments ago. ' _Could it really be? Are they really real? They have to be I mean their is half eaten kidney for crying out loud!'_

I gathered my belongings and make my out the door heading to school. ' _I knew it wasn't a dream…'_

Caitlyn's pov

What a way to start the day, walking Claire to school, talking to a very handsome man, then coming home to see victims body parts spread across the forest on the news, not to mention me barfing up my breakfast. Now I'm heading to school hopefully to forget what I saw this morning... which I doubt.

From a distance I see Eevi leave her house deep in her thoughts, I start to pick up my pace. "Good morning Eevi," I greet her. Jumping, she looks up meeting my gaze, "Oh, good morning." Raising an eyebrow, "Is everything alright?" I question. "Yeah… sorry the news was very disturbing today." she responds narrowing her eyes at the pavement. ' _If she saw the broadcast then the whole school did as well.'_ I thought miserably. ' _So much for trying to forget'_ looking back at her, ' _she sure is thoughtful for such a disturbing event.'_

Grasping her shoulder, "Are you sure you're ok?" a hint of worry in my voice. "Yeah let's just go." She shrugs my hand off her shoulder and starts walking. ' _What's her problem.'_

-Timeskip to school-

Well everybody is talking about the dead bodies discovered in the forest why am I not surprised. Eevi is a bit ahead of me lost in her own thoughts, so I let her be.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the bitch, Eevi. I heard your boyfriend Jeff did a number to those kids." an obnoxious voice ranged. It seemed everyone had quieted down and turned their attention to Eevi and the cheerleader posse, as in Vanessa and the others along with the rest of the cheerleader squad and a couple of jocks.

Eevi continued walking ignoring her and the world. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Grabbing her by the arm causing her to turn around. "WHAT!?" Eevi snaps, realizing her position she froze like a deer in headlights. ' _shit!'_

Eevi's pov

I continue walking through the entrance of the school knowing Caitlyn is not that far behind… I think. Still lost in thought, I didn't notice someone calling me out until… "Hey! I'm talking to you!" someone shouted at my ear and tugged my arm causing me to turn. "WHAT!?" I shout back without knowing to whom I shouted, until I recognized her face. ' _Vanessa!...shit'_

"What right do you have to speak to me like that!?" she screeches. ' _fuck, I need to give her a satisfying answer before I dig up my own grave!'_ "I-" "Hey! Let her be!" ' _Oh no! Caitlyn!'_

Caitlyn's pov

' _What I am about to do is probably the stupidest thing I ever done'_ "Hey! Let her be!" I shouted getting everyone's attention on me. Some giving me hints, even Eevi, to back off others probably thinking I'm crazy… which I am.

"Well if it isn't Caitlyn," _Ally_ "come to join the fun?" _Abby or is it the other way around, ah who the fuck cares._ "If this is considered fun then no" I answered. "Look Eevi didn't do anything to you, why are you all bothering her?" I questioned.

"Did you not see the news, her imaginary boyfriend, Jeff did it," Ally chirped. "Yeah, those poor innocent souls." Abby adds dramatically. ' _...since when does Eevi have a boyfriend…'_

"He is not my boyfriend and he is real!" Eevi shouts defensively pushing me out of the way. "Plus it could not have been him he only stabs people and puts a carved smile on their faces!" ' _...what?'_ "then with his victim's blood he writes 'Go To Sleep' then leaves the scene of the crime. No normal person can rip people limbs out or tear out some organs." she finishes. ' _I am so lost right now'_

3rd pov

Vanessa must have gotten sick of Eevi's attitude because she was stalking towards her with a fierce deadly glare, her hands balled up to fists ready for a punch. Caitlyn seeing this jumps into action, grabbing Eevi's arm she pulls her behind and catches the incoming fist with a strong firm grip. It happened so fast that some people in the crowd are still trying to comprehend to what happened while others gasped.

"Try that again and you will regret it," Caitlyn says to her then releases her fist. "You can't tell me to do newbie!" Vanessa backfires. ' _she is asking for a fight'_ Caitlyn thought ' _this won't end well… well for her that is'_

Vanessa throws a punch to which she dodges and throws her own hitting her target… her face. A loud crunching sound was echoed to everyone's ears followed by Vanessa's yelp. Blood was gushing out of her now broken nose. "Vanessa!" the cheerleader squad and a blonde football player yelled out to her. Charlotte helped steady her while blondie runs to check the damage, confirming that it was broken he turns to face the one that caused it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouts at her. ' _Did he seriously just asked her that, she asked for it'_ Eevi thought. He starts to make a charge at her with a fist raised, "Zack stop! She isn't worth it man!" a brown haired football player shouted. "Shut up Brandon!" Zack shouted at him.

Everything had happened so fast in a matter of seconds, Zak was pinned to the ground face down with Caitlyn sitting on his back with his clenched fist behind his back, many gasp came from around. "If you know what is good for you then leave me and Eevi alone." She says her hair covering her face.

From Eevi's angle she was able to see a bit of Caitlyn's face what she saw shocked her to the core. ' _are her eyes glowing purple!'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously…_

" _Could it really be? Are_ _**they**_ _really_ _**real**_ _?"_

' _What's her problem'_

' _What I am about to do is probably the stupidest thing I ever done'_

' _are her_ _ **eyes glowing purple**_ _!'_

* * *

Eevi's pov

Silence was in the air, everyone was shocked, including me. Seeing the new girl take down not only the school bully but also her boyfriend whom everyone feared and stayed away from.

My mind drifted to her glowing eyes, that no one else seem to notice. Hearing movement I see Caitlyn getting up, her eyes back to blue just makes me think I imagined the whole glowing thing. "Caitlyn where are you going?" I questioned her breaking the silence. "Home I don't feel like dealing with school today." she response.

I go after her since I also don't feel like dealing with the drama that happened today. ' _plus is the perfect time to ask her about the eyes'_ with that in mind I follow closely behind with the sound of the school bell echoing behind us.

Caitlyn's pov

' _ughhhhh! my eyes are stinging again another trip to Ophthalmologist, it's been a while'_ I get up blinking to hopefully get my vision back and start walking the opposite direction of the building. ' _Damn my eyesight hasn't cleared but I will manage...I hope'_

"Caitlyn where are you going?" Eevi's questioned breaking the silence. "Home I don't feel like dealing with school today." I respond still walking away, slowly getting my sight back. Hearing pounding footsteps I knew she was right behind me. We both left with the school bell ringing behind us.

* * *

Me and Eevi were walking side by side going to my house to hang out. "Is it ok to stop by my house to drop off my stuff?" Eevi asks. "Sure, but won't your mom be upset if your not at school?" I question her. "Nah, there's times when I don't want to deal with Vanessa and the others, so she will understand." she explained. My mouth formed an 'o' signifying my understanding. We stopped at our detour location, Eevi's house, biggest mistake.

Eevi's pov

I unlock my front door and walked in with Caitlyn hesitantly following behind. "Mom I'm home, I brought a friend." I called out shutting the door. "Back so soon and bringing back company," a voice called back coming from the kitchen, walking over my mom is preparing her lunch for later on. "Hey mom this here is my friend Caitlyn Wal-" "Walker right?" My mom interrupts me.

Me and Caitlyn are surprised, "umm yeah?" Caitlyn confirms with a confused face mirroring my own. "You must be Olivia's daughter! Ohhhh you both look so much alike~" My mother gushes, surprising her with a tight breathless hug, did I hear a few bones popping. I hold in my laughter seeing Caitlyn weirded out and uncomfortable it was hilarious, guess I should have given her some kind of warning, oops. "okay mom you can let go of her now, she's turning a bit blue." I said with an awkward laugh. Letting go, Caitlyn inhales some air trying to recover from the bear hug. She gives me a pained look eyes narrowing, probably plotting some sort of revenge for me later.

"So how do you know her mom?" I ask. "Her mother came for a job interview, the moment she walked in I knew we were get along and I was right! Who would've guessed my daughter is friends with her's, can't wait to tell her about this~" she gushes. ' _well that explains everything'_

"Well I came to drop off my stuff, is it alright if I go hangout with Caitlyn at her house?" "Of course! Go and have fun! Well I got to go to work, I'll be back by midnight, dinner is in the fridge just heat it up bye sweetie." ' _She is way too cheerful for work'_ Turning to Caitlyn "I'm going to drop this stuff in my room then we'll leave." Seeing her nod I go to my room.

Caitlyn's pov

We leave Eevi's house and continue to our regular destination which doesn't take long to arrive to. I unlock the door opening it for Eevi to walk in, then follow after her closing it behind me. I make my way to the kitchen with her slowly following behind me taking in her surrounding.

Dad was eating his breakfast, while mom prepared their lunches. "Shouldn't you be at school?" he questions. "I wasn't feeling well" I answered back. "Are you alright?" Mom worriedly asked, while walking up to me. She puts her hand on my forehead "No fever-" "Mom, mom I'm fine, my eyes were stinging again, and lost a bit of my vision but I feel ok now" I reassured her. "Again? Looks like another appointment to the Ophthalmologist," dad says. "Oh who is this?" Mom questions, all of our attention goes to what she was looking at or in this case _who_. ' _Forgot she was here, she's been so quiet'_

"Hello-" ' _cue the awkward wave'_ "-I'm Eevi, Eevi Jones" "Jones, Jones… Where have I heard that last name?" I hear my mom whispering, tapping her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "She's my first friend-" ' _probably only'_ "-I made here, she came ov-" "Ah Ha! You must be the daughter of Karin Jones!" Mom interrupts me, pointing to Eevi. "I was interviewed by her yesterday which I got the job, the moment I walked in and saw her I knew I was going to like her which I was right~" ' _De'ja vu much?'_ "Who would've thought my daughter would be friends with her's." ' _They are so alike it's scary'_ Eevi must be thinking the same thin, her face says it all. To make matter worse, well for her, mom gives her a bone crushing hug calling her cute and what-not. ' _Ha ha karma is a bitch'_

Dad gets up to put the dishes in the sink and comes to stand next to me. "Honey I thought I was the cute one," dad pouts stopping mom's gushing, seeing an overgrown man pouting is quite funny. "Oh love anything that is cute never stays that way for too long well except for girls" She says smiling. Seeing my dad's face made me turn away to hide my snicker, I didn't do a good job. Dad must have found it hilarious to jab me in the ribs… hard.

"Well I got to go to work now, it was nice meeting you Eevi," dad gives a goodbye kiss to mom then leaves out the door. "Well it is time for me to go too, since you are staying can you pick Claire, school for her is over 2:45." "Sure no problem mom" "Alright, I'm leaving money incase you want to order a pizza for later, it was nice meeting you Eevi. Bye~" "Bye" We both say back. She shuts the door behind her locking it in the process leaving us. We stay silent for a bit, "soooo.. want to go to my room?" "Sure" Off we go.

Eevi's pov

Here we are sitting in Caitlyn's room, she is laying on the bed me sitting by her… computer desk, something like that. ' _This is the perfect chance! Come on Eevi just work up the courage to ask her… but then again it didn't seem that she know… maybe she does but she is playing it off so her parents won't worry or better yet know...ughhh my head h-'_ "EEVI!" Snapping out of my inner battle I see Caitlyn sitting up looking at me questionably. "Yes?" I questioned. "You zoned out for the past five minutes, had me worried for a bit. I thought you fell asleep with your eyes open, I was about to slap you awake." She responds "What has gotten you so deep in thought?" "Oh nothing much" I mentally slap myself, this could have been my chance to ask her but I blew it completely ' _what the fuck brain!'_

"Okaaaaay, now that we have a moment what was the big deal with the whole boyfriend thing at school?" ' _boyfriend ? What does she me- oh... OH!'_ "Oh you mean Jeff?" I asked. "Jeff?" She responds with a confused expression "Yeah Jeff the Killer."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! They made my day and week so thank you again, you all know who you are~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously…_

' _ughhhhh! my_ _ **eyes**_ _are_ _ **stinging again**_ '

" _Shouldn't you be at school?"_

" _I wasn't feeling well"_

" _Jeff?"_

" _Yeah_ _ **Jeff the Killer**_ "

* * *

Caitlyn's pov

I was silent for a long minute, "...What?" ' _Jeff the Killer who the hell is that?'_ "You never heard of him?" She asked stunned. "I wouldn't be asking if I knew," I pointed out "Hm true, anyways just like his name implies he is a killer." "From the way he kills, he seems more of a psychopath than an everyday average killer." She shrugs….

"Well?" I question. "Well what?" "Are you going to tell me more about him?" "Oh, well what do you want to know?" She asked. "Well for starters what made you believe in them?" "Well it started many year ago when…"

(A/N: bolded are Eevi and Caitlyn talking to one another)

 _Flashback_

 _Eevi's pov (age 6)_

" _ **...it started when I was six, I had wondered into the forest"**_

" _Mommy?" My voice echoed throughout the trees. "MOMMY!" I waited a moment hopefully to get a response from my mom. I tried to remember which my direction I came from but no luck. I continued to walk around, the trees surrounding me being the only company I had._

" _AHHHHHHHHH!" A scream cut through the silence of the forest, a flock of birds flew above me in fright. The scream sounded again, it came from direction the birds flew from._

" _ **I was frightened and confused but being the naive girl, I headed in that direction, worst mistake ever."**_

" _ **What do you say that?"**_

" _ **Trust me with I am about to say you will understand…"**_

" _Hello?" I called out, taking small hesitant steps heading towards the scream. I was looking around for someone to help me get out of here. On one of the trees I see a piece of paper I walk up to it. It had a drawing of a tree, a man with no face, and some letters. Confused, I stand there trying to understand the drawing, not hearing the pounding footsteps or the panting man._

 _A hand grabs my shoulder, panicking I start thrashing and yelling out a 'help'. An arm wraps around my small shaking form hugging me close to a body. A deep voice trying to convince me 'to keep quiet' and that 'he will hear us'. He then tried to cover my mouth but had no luck, by now I'm crying for my mom, squirming to get free._

" _ **Then he showed up"**_

" _ **Who showed up?"**_

" _ **... Sl-"**_

" _MONSTER!" The man screamed out, he picks me up and starts running away from the tree with the drawing. Looking back, through my tears, I see the same man on the drawing standing their 'staring' at us. I couldn't see his face so I tried to blink my tears away to clear my vision, once I succeed I look back to see he was gone. Next thing I know I'm released to the ground, the man before was being held up by the faceless man by some tentacle coming out of his back._

" _Little...girl… r *ack* r-u-un" the man choked out "hu…*cough cough*...h..urry *ack*" he was cut off from the choked hold he was in. More of the faceless man's tentacles come out and-_

" _...let's say if their was anything I want to forget it will be what I just witnessed."_

 _Blood was all over the place from the man, each stab more blood poured out of him, more screams of pain sounded through the forest. The man's organs were pulled out of him thrown across the place, many landed on the trees like decorations. I'm curled up against a tree frightened witnessing the scene in front of me. I wouldn't be seeing this if I listened to my mom's warning and stayed away from the forest._

 _The faceless man released the now motionless man, he turns his attention to me causing me to freeze up. He takes small steps towards me a buzzing sound ringing through my head my vision failing me with each steps he takes. The sound becomes unbearable, "It's not your time yet little one" being the last thing I remember, the voice going through my head, then darkness._

* * *

Caitlyn's pov

"...When I woke up I was laying by the edge of the forest, my mom towards me sobbing, she hugged me close making me promise to never wander off to which I immediately agreed. I didn't tell her because I thought it was some dream, until the next day his mauled body was discovered, many miles away from where I was left off." Eevi finished.

I stayed silent taking everything in, normally I wouldn't believe in such stories, but Eevi spoke out of experience. She first hand experienced a murder in front of her eyes at such a young age, could have caused a trauma but here she is reliving the past from a memory, one you don't want to remember. "Please say something, I can't stand the silence. I don't care if it's some kind of insult on how idiotic I sounded, I can take it." She says emotionlessly.

"...*sigh* I'll be honest normally I would call bull shit on this-" she flinched "but I believe you" I finished. "What!? You believe me?" She questioned surprised. "Yeah, I can identify a liar a mile away when I see one, but you Eevi are not a liar." Her eyes glazed over then she jumps on me giving me a back breaking hug like her mother. "You're the only one to ever believe in me." she sobs. "Ummm… no problem." I awkwardly say rubbing her back in comfort.

After a few minutes of sobbing she calms down, "Sorry about that Cat." she sits up. "Cat?" "Yeah you don't mind me calling you that, right?" Smiling "I don't mind." I confirmed. Looking at the time I noticed it's time for me to go get Claire ' _Time sure flies by'_. I get up and stretch out more my sore muscles some bones popping. "Well it's almost time for my sister to get out, want to come?" "Sure"

* * *

~~~~~Mini Timeskip~~~~~

Eevi's pov

We made it to Caitlyn's sister school. Now we are waiting for her, Caitlyn trying to spot her and her friend from the many kids pouring out of the building. "Sissy!" a childish voice sounded. We both turn to the direction the voice sounded from, to see a little girl heading this way pulling a another girl behind her. ' _She seems familiar… pink dress… teddy bear in the other hand.. Wait what?'_

Grasping Caitlyn's arm I yanked her towards me, "What the other girl's full name?" I whispered in her ear fearing for the answer. "I don't know her last name but her first is Sally" she answers ' _Sally'_ I squeeze her arm. "What about her bear?" "Wh-" " **Just tell me!** " "The bear's name is Charlie, now what's your problem?"

' _Sally...and Charlie… Fuck'_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously…_

" _... what made you believe in them?"_

" _Then_ _ **he showed**_ _up"_

" _Who showed up?"_

" _... Sl-"_

" _ **It's not your time yet little one"**_

' _..._ _ **Sally**_ _...and_ _**Charlie**_ … _fuck'_

* * *

Caitlyn's pov

Eevi's face has paled tremendously when I said the name of Sally's bear, why? I have no clue. "Eevi… Eevi?... Eevi!" Finally snapping her out of whatever that was. "Come on let's go back to my house, and don't think I am going to drop whatever just happened." I said.

We start walking to my house with a giggling Sally and Claire leading the way. Eevi has been silent through our journey back, I catch her warily glance at Sally every few seconds then looks away looking more troubled and fidgety. ' _What is her deal?'_

Seeing that my sister and friend is out hearing range, I nudge her with my elbow causing her to flinch. Raising a brow, "What's your problem? You've been acting strange ever since you saw S-" "She is one of them," She whispers looking at the girl swinging joined hands with my sister. "One of what?" I question her. "A creepypasta" ' _...A creepy what?'_

* * *

Unlocking the front door, I open it to allow them to get in with me following behind, closing and locking it again. Claire and Sally go and make themselves comfortable on the couch, I go and grab the remote and switch it on to Nickelodeon, Spongebob comes on the screen. I go to the kitchen to prepare us some snacks, dragging a brain dead Eevi with me so I can get some answers on her weird behavior. I release my grasp on her and start searching the cupboards and refrigerator for ingredients to make some of my famous strawberry lemon bars, dad's words not mine.

"Okay Eevi, what is your deal?" I asked for the millionth time today. "Like I said before, she is a creepypasta along with her demonic bear." she replies. "What is that?" "What is what?" "Creepypasta." "Well they are…" she slowly stops her explanation, confused I turn and see Charlie sitting at the kitchen counter 'staring' at us. ' _That's not creepy at all'_ I thought a bit freaked out and confused ' _I thought Sally had him'_. I start walking up to it, Eevi shakenly grabs my arm to stop me from approaching.

Gently I pry her hold off of me, I continue walking towards him staring... him 'staring' back. Stopping in front of him, we stare at each other for a long good minute. I grab him and make my way to the living room ending our stare down and leaving a panicked Eevi behind.

I walk in to see both of them still watching television. "Hey Sally, it seems that you left Charlie at the kitchen counter." ' _even though you didn't go in their or the fact that Charlie was with you when I left.'_ "Charlie!" She gets up and brings him to a hug. "He tends to **wander** off for an adventure when he gets bored," she explained. ' _Why do I get the feeling that she purposely stressed out 'wander' to make a point'_ Clearing my throat, "uh-hu while both of you are watching TV I'm going to make some strawberry lemon bars to snack on in the meantime." "YEEAAH! Big sissy's famous snack! You will absolutely loooovvve them! They are amazing!" Claire exclaimed. I take that as my cue to leave to prepare the snacks, still hearing Claire going on and on about my delicious snacks.

Eevi's pov

Caitlyn grabbed Charlie and headed to the living room, catching Charlie's 'eyes' on the way out. ' _He is out to get me'_ with that in mind I start to freak out some more.

' _Okay I need to calm down, just breathe Eevi breathe, take deep *inhales*... breath *exhales*... AAHHH! I can't, Caitlyn is going to die! Then her sister and finally me!'_ My mind goes haywire with different scenarios going through my head each one getting worse than the last. All of a sudden I feel something brush against my leg causing me to yelp and jerk away from whatever it was. ' _Oh please, oh please, please don't let it be'_

Looking down to face my fate, I see the most adorable Husky puppy wagging his tail looking up at me. Relieved I crouched down to pet it, chuckling to myself, ' _I can't believe I was scared from such a cutie.'_ "Mint their you are, where have you been?"

Upon hearing Caitlyn's voice, 'Mint' yelps and run up to her. I inner fangirl from the overload cuteness from the Husky pup. "Well it seems you have finally calmed down" snapping from my fangirl phase, I see her with Mint in her arms. "Uhhh…" confused, I think back to why I was freaking out. Now remembering that Sally and Charlie are in the next room caused me to freak out again.

"Oh no you don't you are not freaking out on me again," I hear her say, as she shoves Mint into my arms to which I hold her. "While I'm preparing snacks, you are going to pet Mint, while you explain to me what a creepypasta is." Caitlyn said going cupboard to cupboard bringing out ingredients and measuring items. Having no choice but do exactly what I was told, not that I mind petting Mint, but having to explain myself to Caitlyn. ' _Will she believe me?'_

Caitlyn's pov

Seeing Eevi's defeated face, I knew I was finally getting the answer I've been wanting to know. "Creepypasta are internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and frighten people. But some stories are said to be true but no one has ever been proven to be true. The only leads are the disturbing murder scenes but they have never been seen or caught, many think they are just some copycat serial killer. Some people manage to get some 'proof' as well but it's a hoax or is a fake. Well until I, myself witnessed a murder from one of the stories character. And of course there's Sally and Charlie... Who they also have their own horrific story." she finished looking down at Mint. "Not only that but some think they that some can take a form of a human to walk among us to get closer to some of their victims."

I take in everything that has been told to me so far, while adding the final touches to the finished strawberry lemon bars. ' _That explains the three teenagers death, also explains what Eevi saw as a kid, a faceless creature tearing out a man's insides… but taking the form of a human that's a bit crazy and nerve wracking.'_ From the corner of my eye I see Eevi giving me nervous glances and biting her lower lip. "How does one become a pasta?" "They lose their sanity and go on a killing spree getting revenge on those who were the cause of it; it said to be bullies, friends who have betrayed them, heck even family. Sometimes in a form of a vengeful spirit or person that creates them cause they were cuckoo." she does a finger motion to show that they were crazy. I finished the bars, I think for a moment and come to a final decision. Turning to Eevi, "I believe you." ' _but taking the form of a person is still a bit hard to believe.'_

* * *

Eevi's pov

After our serious talk I let Mint in which she wanders off, we both take the snacks to the girls in the other room. Caitlyn brings out Operation to keep them entertain, taking turns each time one fails. Watching them play was funny due to their whining for not being able to remove the body part, but I was still a bit wary of Sally.

"Sis I'm hungry again," all of our attention goes to Claire who is pouting at her 'sis'. Checking the time I see that it is 6:30. ' _Time sure flies by'_ "I'll go order some pizzas," Caitlyn says taking out her phone. "Does pepperoni sound ok?" "Yes," we synchronized. She goes out the room to place the order, leaving me with the girls… and a stuffed bear. I grab the remote from next to me and turn on the television changing it to Cartoon Network. Tom and Jerry come on, seeing what's on the screen the girls come sit on the couch one on either side of me. After placing the order, Caitlyn soon comes in and joins us on the couch, now we wait for dinner to arrive.

* * *

Caitlyn's pov

After two episodes of Tom and Jerry the doorbell rang announcing the pizza man's arrival. I get up grabbing the money off the kitchen counter that mom had left for us, while the others claim their spots on the table. I open the door, shove the money in the guy's hand not giving him time to tell me my total and take the stack of pizza with me. "Keep the change," then closed the door with my foot. I go back into the kitchen to see the table set, everyone looking at me expectantly. "The pizza is here," I lamely announced slightly shifting the boxes in my hand to add emphasis. I set them on the table to enjoy our dinner.

-Mini Timeskip-

Eevi left after dinner since it was getting dark and didn't want to get killed. The hyper children wanted to play again so they continued to play Operation to which Sally proceed to tell how she has brother that is a surgeon. I was washing the dishes hearing Sally's praise on her brother when doorbell rang the second time today. Drying my hands I go to open the door to see the attractive man from this morning.

"Evening Caitlyn, I'm here to pick up Sally." turning to call out to her, said girl was already behind me causing me to jump. "Ok," she chirped, I move to the side to let her through. They both leave saying their goodbye's, Claire is now next to me waving at them, even if they can't see the transaction. As I closed the door something caught my attention, the shadow of Sally's dad. I may be getting paranoid or the sunlight is playing tricks on my eye but it seemed that tendrils was coming out of him. How could that be? I blinked and they were gone, I closed the door and locked it. ' _It was long day Caitlyn, you are just stressed out. My eyes were playing tricks on me again. But is was just the sunlight'_ No matter how many times I kept saying that in my head I can't get help but feel that I was lying to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously…_

" _She is one of them"_

" _One of what?"_

" _A creepypasta"_

" _...Sally, it seems that you left Charlie at the kitchen counter"_

" _He tends to wander off for an adventure when he gets bored"_

" _...tendrils was coming out of him."_

* * *

Caitlyn's pov

' _What a day'_ I throw myself at my bed in my sleep wear for tonight. After I put Claire to bed, my parents arrived from work and walked in to kiss her tonight. Then they told me that the school principal called them to inform that I was suspended from school for three days along with Eevi. Don't know why she got suspended… meh don't have to deal with school for bit. Eevi didn't seemed to mind either, she called and we made some plans for tomorrow. I think back to what happened today, bodies of teenagers found, a fight at school, and then Eevi's childhood story. ' _So many questions so little answers.'_ I thought closing my eyes.

* * *

' _Ughhhh dammit'_

I grab my phone to check the time, 1:48 ' _well shit'_ , knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep I plug my phone for it to charge for the rest of the night, get up to get my laptop. Time to search for answers.

I pull up Google Chrome and click on the search bar ' _What should I look for… hmmmm.'_ I sit there looking at the screen hoping for an answer to show up itself, '... _What if I looked up Sally and Charlie? Eevi did say they were creepypasta and has some sort of background story… something like that. And that guy... Jeff was it?'_ I have my plan set into motion. (A/N: I'm not going to type the story for any of the creepypasta cause I'm sure some (if not all of guys) know their origin stories or have a clear idea. And I'm lazy to look it up to copy and paste).

Finishing reading Jeff's 'story' was interesting, sad, but interesting. Sally however had two versions both sad and heartbreaking but then I remember what Eevi said, they're just stories that people make up to scare people shitless… right? ' _But if they are stories who types them and shares to the world to see.'_

I go to close the browser to turn in for the night when another window opens up to... Cleverbot? "The fuck…?" I silently whispered. ' _Isn't Cleverbot the computer that talks to you.'_

 **Hello.** It typed.

-Umm, Hi.

 **Nice clothes.** ' _...What?'_

-Thanks?

 **Aww don't get flustered sweetheart, I can't help it if I enjoy the view.** ' _View?'_ I look down at my outfit, the tank top gives a nice view of my breast. ' _Bad time to wear this, can this weirdo see me? I don't have a webcam.'_

-Oh yeah what am I wearing?

 **I am not one to know girls clothes, but like the top along with the view it gives.** ' _Okay now I know he can see me but how?'_

-How can you see me?

 **You should look me up if you want to know my secret.** ' _Look him up?'_

-Curiosity killed the cat you know, and why should I look you up? You could be pranking me.

 **Yeah well satisfaction brought it back, I know you want answers or else you wouldn't have looked up Sally and Jeff.** ' _... what the actual FUCK!?'_ I sit there stunned. ' _How!?'_

-Just who the hell are you!?

 **You're sexy when you're glaring at the screen, like I said if you want answers you know what to do. I'll give you a hint 'you shouldn't have done that' ;) bye babe.** ' _Great more mysteries.'_

* * *

 _Next day…_

I wake the next day with my mom shaking me on the shoulder to get up and ready to go for the Optometrist to get my eyes checked. I sent Eevi a quick text to come for a later time because of my appointment. I get ready for the day and head down stairs grabbing an apple to munch on the road with my mom following behind, keys at hand.

We get to the Optometrist office and fill out the needed paperwork and now we are waiting for my name to be called. We didn't have to wait long, they gave me an eye exam to which I passed, asked me some questions for my visit. I give my reason, my eyes burn for a bit then my sight blurs making it hard to see, and it isn't the first time. I show the late sixty year old doctor my previous prescribed eye drops and tell him they calm the burning feeling but doesn't help my vision. They prep the retinal scanner to scan my eyes to hopefully detect the problem, the doctor had a perplexed expression on his face once he saw the results. It doesn't seem that I was losing my sight everything seemed fine, but they still prescribed me eye drops so I can use if I ever feel the burning sensation again.

Mom was dropping me off at our house so she could go to work and told me to pick Claire up again. I sent Eevi a text to come over asap, hopefully she has an answer for whatever happened last night.

* * *

Eevi's pov

I'm heading over to Caitlyn's house, she needs me over to tell me some 'mind blowing shit that I wouldn't believe', her words not mine. I get to her door about to knock, it opens as if she was waiting on the other side for me. She grabs and pulls me in, not giving me enough time to say 'hello' or 'good morning'.

"Thanks for coming over, like I said in the text you're not going to believe what happened to me last night." Caitlyn said leading us to her room. "But before we get started I have to ask, does the quote, 'you shouldn't have done that' mean anything?" I froze mid step outside her bedroom door. She looks at me with a blank look as if knowing I was going to react like this.

"...Yes, but how-" she cuts me off. "Like I said it happened to last night." Then she explains everything, from the time I left dinner, Sally's dad, and to what happened at night. And let's say with each word she spoke the more horrified and excited I have become.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm SORRY for not updating for 3 months, I had a bit of writer's block, whatever I typed I wasn't satisfied. So what do you guys think of the story so far? Do you guys want me to add a certain creepypasta into the mix of some upcoming drama?**

 **Also I have a South Park: Stick of Truth story for if you are interested in reading it you should check it out.**


End file.
